I Have a Heart
by Mo C.S.L
Summary: Loki is stripped of his powers and banished to Midgard as a punishment for his wrongdoings. While struggling with his bitterness and hatred toward his family, he meets her. A fiery, spunky young woman who might just be enough to put him in his place and make him realize the value of family. Will he realize that he has a heart too? Loki/OC.
1. Banished

_A/N: Hey. So I realized how terrible the first make of this story was and I scrapped the chapter and started over. I'm doing a new, wonderful thing to my chapters called outlining, and I figured I could write better if I did that. Also after reading a bunch of really well done Loki fics and watching Thor a bunch more times, I realized a bunch of things that I disregarded before. I'm hoping to make this almost as complex, if not more, than my story She's Mine!, but it will be a lot different because Loki isn't one to love, etc. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter ****1**: Banishment_  
_

The air was damp and musty. It made breathing incredibly unpleasant, as if water had entered his lungs. Loki was sitting down on his cot in the cramped cell, trying not to concentrate on such things. It was nearly impossible, considering he took a breath every couple of seconds. His green eyes shifted to the gray walls. It was so monotonous. His gaze shifted back down to the ground. Being in prison for the past week had given him a lot of time to think. The only times he had ever had contact with others, was when he was brought his food, or when Thor visited, which was not all that often, since Thor was in the process of becoming king.

He should have been king. They had brought all of this onto themselves. Thor always had everything. He was king. He was the favorite. _He_ was not a Frost Giant... Loki closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the iciness spread through his body as he thought about it. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked down at his blue hands. He clenched and unclenched his fists a few times. He had just recently learned how to shift into his Frost Giant form. He always thought he looked hideous. Why would he want to be a part of the race that had ruined him?

But there was something about it that felt so...natural. He hated liking it, even if it was just a little bit. He took a deep breath and watched as his skin slowly tinged back to its normal color. _Or as normal as it could be for a son of__ Laufey..._ The door opened and Loki was startled out of his thoughts. It did not feel like dinnertime yet... He looked up at the two armor-clad guards, giving the larger one an intimidating stare.

The larger one chuckled darkly, lifting his hand to reveal the muzzle he had worn on Midgard when he was with Thor. Loki scowled. He _hated _that thing so much. It reminded him of the talks Thor gave him while they were getting ready to come back to Asgard. He was pulled from his thoughts as the smaller guard roughly grabbed his hands and shoved them behind his back, binding them together with golden shackles. He knew what was going on. He was going to face Odin. To get his punishment...

The other guard secured the muzzle over his lips, concealing his frown, and practically lifted him to his feet. He pushed him toward the door and Loki shot a glare at him. The both of them guided Loki out of the cell and down the hallway, where he could see other prisoners begging to be let out. He recognized a few of them, but was barely given any time to get a good look when he was shoved forward. The ground sloped upwards and with every step he took, the heaviness in his lungs lessened.

When they reached outside, he was practically blinded by sunlight. His eyes slammed shut and he stumbled forward. One of the guards gave him a not-so-gentle tap with his staff. Loki forced his eyes open and continued to walk, subtly looking around at Asgard. It had not changed much. The palace did seem more luminous, but he figured that it was because he had been underground for a week. Subconsciously, he was slowing down the closer they got to the palace.

Loki's eyes narrowed as they entered the palace. A hallway later, they were in the throne room. Odin was sitting at the throne, in full armor. Thor stood off to the side in more casual wear, gripping Mjolnir tightly. He did not see Frigga anywhere. It seemed she did not care what happened to him... With a nod from the All Father, one of the guards removed his muzzle. He made sure not to show how relieved he was.

"Loki... Step forward," Odin commanded.

With hesitance, he obeyed. He kept his gaze on Odin steady, however.

"Asgard and Midgard have had to suffer for the crimes committed by you. Do you feel no remorse?"

Loki remained silent. Why would he feel remorseful in any way? Was Odin really more dense than he thought? After several moments of silence, Odin spoke once more.

"Death is the punishment of some of the crimes you have committed. However," he paused, "it has been decided that you will be banished to Midgard."

Shock.

That was the first emotion that hit Loki as his ears chewed on this information. Midgard? This must have been Thor's idea. He could not go back there. He was more hated there than here. What would happen if he ran into the Avengers? And what was Thor's purpose for this? Did he really think that he would fall in love with a mortal, like he himself had so foolishly done? The mortals were nothing compared to him. He was a god! His gaze shifted to Thor, who gave a sad, but encouraging smile.

"You think it wise to send me back to Midgard? I will surely be hunted down... And if you truly care for me, you would not put me in such danger."

"Whatever happens there, is for you to cope with," Odin said simply, his eye boring into Loki's.

"Even if I am in death's path? You would be so cruel to me?" Loki kept his true emotions masked.

"It is not a matter of cruelty, it is a matter of punishment. Great wrong has been done by you, and therefore you must pay the consequences."

"Will you truly know that this punishment will even work for me as it did for Thor? How can you be so sure?" Loki asked, trying to sway Odin's decision.

There was a long silence before Odin spoke again, "I am gracious enough to give you until the sun sets to say goodbye to Asgard and to any friends you still have. Thor will keep watch over you." He completely ignored what Loki had said. Maybe he wasn't so sure of this himself...

With a wave of his hand, the guards bowed and exited. Thor stepped forward, reaching out and grabbing Loki's arm.

Loki flinched away from the other god's touch, "I do not need your help."

Thor frowned, clear hurt written over his face as he let go of Loki's arm. He wanted to brush off the spot that Thor had touched, but since his hands were still bound, he would not be able to. Loki glanced around the room briefly, wondering what to possibly do now. He did not really have any friends, and since Thor was his escort, he wouldn't really be able to say goodbye to Asgard properly. He did not want to get emotional in front of Thor. Like he would get emotional anyway...

"How about we take a tour through the palace one final time before you leave?" Thor asked.

Loki shrugged. He was not able to do what he wished, so he figured he would just do what Thor wanted him to do. It would divert his mind from the more pressing matter at hand.

"Come with me," Thor said, turning and walking toward the hallway, glancing back at Loki every few seconds.

Loki rolled his eyes. Did he really think he could escape? His magic had been taken from him once he arrived on Asgard and his hands were tied together. Sometimes he wondered if Thor ever had a brain. Mentally, he snickered, but he kept his face blank. The first place Thor brought him was his bedroom. Loki was actually rather glad he did so. He missed his room. It was the only place he had ever gotten any privacy. With the slightest frown, he glanced around the room.

The walls were a deep, emerald green. There were no windows; only a small glass door that lead to a glorious balcony. He could see a good chunk of Asgard from it. A grand, circular bed dominated the center of the room, the silver blankets bringing a bit of light into the room. Along the walls were various shelves and clothing wardrobes. After a few moments of staring into space thoughtfully, Thor turned back to Loki.

"Are you finished?"

Loki shrugged, "I guess so."

They both exited his room and Loki glanced back at the door to see his nameplate on the front of the door. Pursing his lips, Loki looked back forward and followed Thor as he continued the 'tour'. In what seemed like two hours, they went practically everywhere in Asgard. They ended up in one of Asgard's most serene gardens. It was the garden Loki played in most when he was a child.

Loki knew what Thor was doing. He was trying to make him feel emotional. So maybe he would feel some remorse and not have to leave. He had to admit, it was a smart move for someone as thick as Thor. Being onto his trick, however, Loki was going to do the opposite of what he wanted. Not that he even felt emotional in the least. A small rustling stopped the God of Mischief in his tracks, and Thor glanced back, doing a double-take.

"Friends!" He practically bellowed.

Loki winced, turning his head slightly to see Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Sif looked none to happy to see him, Hogun remained expressionless, Fandral was trying to avoid Loki altogether, and Volstagg, as always, seemed to be looking for some sort of food.

"Have you come to say goodbye to Loki?" Thor asked, almost hopefully, like he wanted to show Loki that people cared.

"Not exactly," Sif said stiffly, glaring coolly over at Loki, who matched her glare with one of his own.

Thor frowned, putting a hand on Loki's shoulder eventhough he protested, "I know that Loki has not been the greatest to each of you, but he is leaving and I think it would be respectful to say goodbye to each other."

The Warriors Three seemed surprised by Thor's words. Even Sif had the decency to looked surprised. After a moment of hesitation, the goddess dipped her head, but not without hesitation.

"Goodbye, Loki..."

This was soon followed by swift farewells from the other three men.

"We came by to see if Thor wanted to go out for a ride, but seeing as you are busy..." Fandral trailed, taking a step back. "We shall see you later, Thor."

Before Thor could say anything, the four were already halfway across the garden. _So much for caring, _Loki thought bitterly. He turned back to Thor, who was running a hand through his hair.

"Loki, I know that you feel Midgard is a punishment, but I think that it can really change you," he said.

Loki shook his head, a humorless laugh escaping his lips, "Midgard changed you, Thor. You and I are very different. I still do not get how you cannot understand. I am not one to fall in love, especially with a foolish mortal."

"I said nothing of falling in love."

"But that is what changed you, is it not? Your precious Jane Foster..."

Thor clenched his fists, looking down at the ground, "brother, it was not just Miss Foster that changed me. It was also being so powerless. To be like the Midgardians and not be all powerful. It made me realize that strength is not what is most important. It is the heart."

Loki scoffed, "It is the mind that is the most important, _Odinson._ Heart is a foolish thing to have."

Thor sighed, "I am sure you will see what I mean, brother. In time."

"I am not your brother," Loki muttered quietly.

Thor did not seem to hear him. He instead was looking at the sunset. _Sunset._

"We should head back," Thor said.

Loki knitted his eyebrows together in displeasure as Thor took his arm to escort him. He steered Loki through the garden and back into the palace. He noticed Thor opted to take the long way. It still was not long enough, as they were back to the Throne Room within minutes. Odin was still sitting there, waiting for him.

"Thank you, Thor," he started, bowing his head to his son before turning back to Loki, "I am going to ask you once more. Do you feel no remorse?"

This time, Loki stared hard into Odin's eyes, "I do not."

Thor watched with sad eyes as Odin stood and strode forward. Loki braced himself for Odin's wrath, but was a little surprised when it did not come.

"Loki Odinson, you do not deserve the home you call Asgard. In the name of my father," he pointed his staff at Loki before continuing, "and his father before, I cast you out!"

A gray mist swirled around Loki, blinding him from everything around him. He felt the shackles around his wrist disintegrate and something pulled him down. He was able to glimpse a portal beneath his feet before he was sucked down into it and the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! This was definitely a lot longer than I thought it would be, and I hope I didn't overkill you with description. I think this is the most I've written with thoughts/description. I used a lot of music to inspire me with this story/chapter. If you can guess which two bands were my main inspiration, you'll get a cookie! xD Anyway, please give me your feedback on this! I really want to know how this is. I like constructive criticism, as long as you're friendly and nice about it. The next chapter for this will be up after I update my three stories: Magic is Real, Real Steel: Resistance and Victory, and She's Mine! Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Morgan  
**


	2. Purple Eyes

_A/N: Well I haven't gotten too much feedback on this story, but I figure that's because it's not too original of an idea. But I do know you all are out there because I have over one hundred views since I posted it. You can try to be sneaky, but I'm watching xD Lol anyway, I wasn't planning on having this story updated so quickly, but I had a special someone who really liked the first chapter give me a little push. But after this I really have to update my other three stories before I update this one again. I've been neglecting them too much xP Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter ****2**: Purple Eyes_  
_

Loki closed his eyes as he was sucked through the portal. It was not exactly the most pleasant form of travel, but he had had enough experience with the Bifrost to cope with the feeling. He spun downward toward the ground, and he put his arms out so that if he fell wrong, he would be able to break his fall. He was glad he did so, because not a moment later, he fell face first into the dirt. Loki rolled over onto his side, coughing and spluttering. Once he was able to stop, he dusted the dirt off his face and sat up.

The sky was fairly dark. Trees were scattered thickly through the area. He must have been in some sort of forest. Vegetation was strewn across the ground and it was deadly quiet. Loki stood to his feet, brushing the dirt and leaves off his clothes. He noticed that he was wearing mere Midgardian clothing. A rather fitting emerald green shirt and some black pants that he was sure were called jeans. His feet were clad in dark brown boots. He frowned. This was not what a god should be wearing! He should be covered in his armor with his scepter and helmet.

When his stomach rumbled, he sighed. He knew he would either have to hunt for himself, or find civilization so he could acquire food. He was not fond of the former, because the thought of skinning an animal and gutting it out made him nauseous. He should not have to do such things anyway. So that left the latter. Finding some civilians and getting _their _help was not exactly enticing, but if he wanted something to eat, he would have to depend on someone.

So he began to walk. He did not know where he was going, but if he just stayed put, he would not find anything. Trudging through the growth, he glanced around, his green orbs trying to find anything that might lead him to where he needed to be. He did not like the feeling of weakness on this realm. He was so powerless without everything. Even though on Asgard he had been just as powerless, he did not like it here. Especially after he had tried to take over earth.

A large blob of brown flashed by out of the corner of his eyes and he spun quickly. A group of brown horse-like animals with small heads and antlers zoomed by, their stubby white tails up high. They seemed to be prey animals. He could tell by their flighty nature. Since they were not going to help him in any way, he continued to move, keeping an eye out for a person. He did not think he would find one, though.

After what seemed like a few hours, he came upon a clearing. It was not too large, but it was just right for Loki to settle down and take a short break. So he picked the cleanest patch of ground he could and sat down, awkwardly criss-crossing his legs. His stomach gave another loud rumble. He huffed, folding his arms close to his body.

He needed to find food soon. He was a mortal here, so he did not have the ability to have his body sustain itself with little or no food. A small bug scuttled across the ground in front of him and as soon as he made a move to scoot away, a loud rustling came from behind him. He was instantly on his feet, turning to face whatever it was that was sneaking up on him.

Loki's attentive eyes scanned the area around him, but he was unable to pinpoint the exact location of the sound. It was quiet for several moments and the god just decided it was probably a creature of some sort. As soon as he relaxed, however, something colorful and fast hit him smack between the eyes.

"Haha! I got you, Jesse!"

Loki was very confused and infuriated, but he made sure he did not show it. He bent down to pick up the thing that had been thrown at him. He examined it between his long, thin fingers. It appeared to be an orange arrow, but without an arrow tip. Instead, a round cup at the tip. Maybe it was the arrows that Midgardians used? No that could not be right... Hawkeye(he hated even _thinking _of the Avengers) had used regular arrows.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" He commanded his gaze flickering away from the arrow.

There was a moment of silence before there was...laughter. His eyebrows went up and took a step toward the noise, a little unsure. He could not see who this person was, so he was not sure if it would be wise to go crashing through the brush to find them. He could picture Thor doing such a thing. He, however, was not Thor. He was cleverer.

"Seriously, Jesse, it's just me!"

Loki recognized the voice as being that of a female's. His eyes narrowed

"Show yourself," he repeated calmly and assertively.

He could practically feel the amount of tension and confusion that radiated off of the girl that stepped out into the clearing. She was not all that tall, she probably only came up to his shoulders. She was wearing a purple shirt and black jeans, like his, but the only difference was that hers were ripped. He wondered briefly what she could have done to have them ruined. Her hair was wavy and black, a little past shoulder length, with streaks of purple. The thing that stood out most on her was her dark violet eyes.

Loki had never seen a Midgardian with such eyes. On Asgard, it was common for females to have a light purple eye color, but he did not think he had ever seen dark. Also being on Midgard for a week, he had seen many varieties of people. None of them he had seen did not even have an eye color close to that of hers.

"You're not Jesse," she said simply, her purple eyes hardening into a glare.

Loki decided to try and have a little fun with this. If he could get her to be submissive to him, he would get a place to stay and food to eat. As long as he was on earth, he needed that.

"I know that. I have taken your precious Jesse hostage. He shall only return to you if you cater to my every need..."

His green eyes glistened in the dark light as the girl eyed him. She crossed her arms, a smirk plastering itself across her face.

"You couldn't have taken him. When I thought you were Jesse, you said, 'who are you'. If you had taken Jesse hostage, you would have known who I was."

Loki blinked, realizing she was correct. She had found a hole in his plan. Damn.

"You could have been anyone. I needed to make sure it was truly you before I blurted out my plans," he said quickly, fixing his slip-up.

She pursed her lips, looking up to the sky and thinking.

"Okay. If you know Jesse and I, you must know my name. What is it?"

Yet again she had found a hold in his plan. Damn.

His mind ran over numerous ideas, but all of them ended badly for him. He could make up another lie, but it would be too weak. He could blurt out a name, but it would probably be wrong. He had not met a mortal this smart, besides Stark and Banner. And technically he hadn't met Banner. Just the Hulk.

He nearly frowned at the thought. Thinking quickly, he revised the plan he had in mind. No more games. Time to be serious.

He simply put his hands up in mock surrender, "Alright. I know not your name. Or of Jesse. I am just a man simply trying to live without a home. Sometimes people pay me money to perform as such. They find it...amusing that I am so cunning. I am deeply sorry." He bowed his head, making it the mead on the pheasant.

Loki was grinning on the inside at her sudden look of sympathy. Now he had surely tricked her. He had made sure everything about his story was said just right. The right amount of hesitation, the right amount of sorrow, the right amount of everything. The other girl remained silent for several moments.

"I should probably go," he said, turning away. He took a few steps away from the girl. _Wait for it. Wait for it..._

A hesitant, 'wait', came out of the girl's mouth and he stopped, glancing back toward her.

She looked slightly confused, her purple eyes meeting his green ones, "Are you really homeless?"

Loki turned back around, nodding.

"I-if you're homeless, then why do you have such nice clothing?" She asked. She was definitely cunning and she seemed to want to make sure that he was not lying in any way.

"I was able to save up enough money for some decent clothing. I did not want to have it wearing and tearing constantly. It is really the only thing I have."

She eyed him, biting her bottom lip, "What is your name?"

Loki paused. He was not sure whether or not he should give her his real name. Would she recognize him? He figured that if she knew who he was, she would have recognized him already.

"Loki. Terrible name, right?"

"Loki? I like it... It's...unique... My name is Iris, by the way...and I guess...I guess you can come to my place for a few days, if you're really in need of somewhere to stay."

"Are you sure? I do not want to intrude..."

"It should be fine. But if you do try anything funny... I have two older brothers and I have taken karate," she warned, her eyes narrowing for a moment.

Loki had no idea what karate was, but he assumed it probably was not pleasant, "I will not. I promise."

Iris took a deep breath, "Alright. Follow me..."

She turned and disappeared into the forest. He swiftly entered after her, following closely. A smirk formed on his face. His plan had worked. It had a few bumps along the way and he had to improvise, but he got what he wanted. Food and a place to stay. Once he was at his full strength, he could overtake the girl and her brothers, holding them hostage until Thor came. He knew Thor could never resist the chance to play hero. He noticed she pulled out a device he was sure was called a cell phone and fiddled with it.

He was not sure what she was doing, but he ignored it for now. They traveled through some rough terrain before switching onto a smoother path. After that, the trees began to thin out, and he could make out a few homes in the distance. Iris picked up the pace, but with his long legs, he did not need to go much quicker.

She led him down the street, passing several houses before turning to the pathway of one of the smaller ones. It was a simple, white house in somewhat of an 'L' shape. There was an old, dirty red car in the path leading to the side of the house. Iris reached out to the door handle and turned it, opening the door.

Loud rock music filled Loki's eardrums and his hands flew up to cover his ears. What sort of people would listen to such loud and heavy music? Keeping his hands pressed firmly against his ears, he took a step inside after Iris, unsure if he wanted to stay now.

"Shane, Skyler! Darn it, turn that down! We have a guest!" Iris shouted, wandering off into another room.

The room he was in seemed to be like a little hallway. The walls were a beige color, and the floors seemed to be made of wood. He glanced over to a picture on the wall. It was a portrait of Iris, and what seemed to be her two brothers. He did not have the time to really look at it, however, because Iris came back in the room. He lowered his hands fro his ears, realizing the music had been turned down.

"Time to meet the brothers," she said, jerking her head to the doorway on the right.

Loki resisted a rolling of the eyes, following her into the next room.

It was not too large of a room, but it was pretty messy. A box device with moving pictures on it sat on the left, while a large seating arrangement sat on the right. A small table was in front of the seat, and it was covered in various silverware, dishes, and other things. A few blankets and articles of clothing were strewn across the floor.

What really dominated the room, were the two nearly identical boys who had some sort of instruments in their hands. Both of their gazes were locked on the screen of the box and their fingers were flying across the colored buttons on the instruments.

"Guys, can you stop playing Rock Band for a second?"

"Iris, we can't. We're just about to get a new high score!" One of them responded, his eyes staying locked on the screen.

"I just want to introduce you to someone. He'll probably be staying for a few days," she said, crossing her arms.

Both of them jerked their heads in their direction.

"Woah wait," one said.

"Him?" Said the other.

All of their focus had come off of the moving pictures and their hands dropped to their sides as they turned to face him. Both of them had black hair that fell into their icy blue eyes. The ice blue color reminded him of when he had bewitched all of those people, including Clint Barton. One of them had a few blue streaks in his hair. They both had bits of metal in their face. The one with blue streaks in his hair had a small metal ball pierced into his left eyebrow and a ring around his bottom lip.

The other one had a ball of metal pierced into his right eyebrow and a ball of metal pierced just underneath his lip. He was confused at why they had metal on their face. Maybe it was from battle? No. He knew Midgardians fairly well from using them as his minions. They rarely engaged in a battle that left metal in their face. The one with blue streaks in his hair was slightly shorter and not as muscular as the other. Both were wearing blue jeans and dark blue shirts.

"That is Shane," Iris said, pointing to the one with the blue streaks, "and that is Skyler." She pointed to the other.

"And this is...Loki, right?" She glanced over to him.

Loki simply nodded politely.

Skyler eyed him with a hawk-like gaze, his muscles tense. Shane seemed a little more relaxed, but he still did not look exactly happy that their sister had brought him home. On any normal occasion, Loki would have been looking at the brothers with the same, if no more, intensity. He would be showing his confidence and power. But he really needed his plan to work. He could not let it fall through in any way.

"I do not want to be a burden. If this is a problem, I can just leave," Loki said, ducking his head.

"Good. Leave," Skyler muttered.

"Skyler, stop it. He's homeless," Iris snapped.

"We should at least give him a chance," Shane said, shrugging.

"Thank you," Iris said with a small smile.

"Whose side are you on?" Skyler tried to elbow Shane in the gut, but he quickly avoided it.

"We don't even know him. Let's just give him the benefit of the doubt."

Iris cut in, "So it's settled. He can stay in the basement on the big blow-up mattress. It won't be much, but it's better than nothing. Come with me, Loki..."

Loki walked past the brothers, a small smirk spreading across his lips. They did not see. Entering another door, they walked down a staircase that he guess led to the basement. He had a momentary flashback of prison on Asgard and he froze, his muscles stiffening. He did not even notice that Iris had reached the bottom until she called out to him.

"Problem?"

His gaze snapped to her and he quickly shook his head, "No."

Without bothering to explain, he reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. There were tons of boxes stacked up. One small space in the corner was empty.

"Just hang out for a moment while I get the bed set up," Iris said, going over to one of the boxes and taking out some things.

Loki turned around and stared at the wall, thinking hard. He was not really sure that he liked the basement that much. Besides the boxes, it reminded him much of prison. It was a little on the darker side and it was underground. The walls were monotonous and the floor was plain. After several moments, he turned around to see the girl finishing up.

"You can sleep on that. I have some left over dinner that I can bring you. I'll be right back."

Loki nodded, walking over to the small bed and sitting down on it. It was very low to the ground, but fairly comfortable. More comfortable than the cot in prison. So far, he had pretty much been guaranteed at least a few days here and if he could build up their trust, his plan could work out perfectly. He would just have to be a 'good boy' and 'play by their rules'.

After what seemed like an eternity later, Iris came back downstairs with a bowl and fork.

"Here. Just some spaghetti. The bathroom is somewhere behind the boxes, if you need it. I'm heading to bed. Don't do anything stupid," she handed him the bowl of food and briskly left.

He looked down at the food. Long strings with some red sauce on it. Loki was so hungry that he did not care what was in it. He ate some of it and was pleasantly surprised at the flavor. He finished it off quickly and deposited the bowl on the floor. With a tired sigh, he removed his boots and slipped under the covers. He smirked as he thought about how easy this was going to be, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Thor focused straight ahead as the wind blew his hair back and the horse beneath him galloped along. His hands were tight on the reins and Mjolnir was tucked away in the saddlebag. He steered his horse onto the rainbow bridge. He could see Heimdall in the distance. A few more minutes of galloping, he slowed the horse to a stop and dismounted.

He strode over to Heimdall, his crimson cape flowing in the wind.

"Hello, Heimdall. All is well?"

"Yes. I know why you are here, Thor," he said in his deep voice, fiery orange eyes never leaving the space he was staring into.

Thor sighed and nodded, "How is he? Is he safe?"

Heimdall remained silent for a moment, "He is fine. He has met a girl..."

A smile flickered onto Thor's face, "Has he?"

Heimdall nodded, "Yes."

"Is he causing any mischief?"

"I am unsure. I am unable to see into his mind, but he seems to be up to something. I am unsure of what."

Thor frowned, "Keep an eye on him."

"When do I not?"

"Thank you, Heimdall. I shall see you in a later time," Thor turned away and went back to his horse. What was Loki up to?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you don't hate me for the length of this chapter. I seriously could not stop writing. I also apologize for any mistakes. I didn't go over this after I wrote it. So we finally meet Iris and her brothers in this chapter. I was excited for the meeting :D By the way, those of you who are saying that 'purple eyes can't happen', etc, I'm letting you know in advance that they _are _purple contacts. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_  
_

**Morgan  
**


	3. Normal Day on Midgard

_A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews, guys :D I know I haven't updated in ages, but I've been insanely busy and dealing with a lot of crap lately. This chapter is sort of a filler. Had to add one in while I develop major plot points and chapters in my head xD Review replies are at the end of the chapter. Enjoy__!_

**Chapter ****3: Normal Day on Midgard**___  
_

Loki's green eyes fluttered open and he froze momentarily, trying to remember where he was. When his eyes were greeted with the soft and comforting glow of the small room, the memories from last night flooded back to him. He was at Iris's house in her guest chambers. He exhaled softly and returned his eyes to the ceiling. Everything was so different now. Although he cared not for his family, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of a longing to be back in Asgard.

After all, it was the planet of the gods and he was a god himself. Or was... The thought angered him. How could he be here in this room without his power and magic and not ruling over this realm? He did not see how Thor and Odin saw what he was doing as a crime. Yes, he had initiated a war against Midgard, but it was the only way to ensue that everyone would respect him as their ruler.

He stared above for a few moments longer before he sat up, glancing toward the boxes, remembering Iris said something about a washroom behind there. He was not sure what the time was, so he quietly moved the mass of boxes out of the way, clearing a path to the doorway. He stepped inside of the small washroom and closed the door behind himself. The white room consisted of a cream-colored sink, a circular mirror, and a toilet. He stood in front of the sink, looking up to meet his own eyes.

Loki's hair was a bit messy from the sleep. He started to snap his fingers to fix the problem when he reminded himself that his powers were no longer here on this realm. Sighing in irritation, he smoothed his black strands down with his palms.

After he was done, he exited the washroom, heading toward the staircase. He began his ascend, wondering what time it was and who else was up. It was rather odd that he was thinking about such frivolous things. A lot of things here on Midgard were foreign to him still. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, turning it slowly and peering into the living room. All was quiet except for a sizzling sound coming from another room. He shut the door silently behind him and headed to where the sound was coming from.

Entering the hallway, he caught sight of wavy black hair and stopped, looking to see Iris in the kitchen area. He locked his fingers behind his back and strolled into the room, glancing sideways to see the two twins. As soon as Skyler caught sight of him, a glare was thrown Loki's way. Shane simply nodded to him, elbowing Skyler in the ribs and causing him to wince.

"Good morning, dear Iris." He nodded over to the brothers. "Skyler. Shane."

Iris turned away from what she was doing, cooking some sort of meat, it seemed. "Oh, hi Loki. Did you sleep well...?"

Loki nodded. "Yes I did. Thank you for your hospitality." The words were a bit forced, but he hoped that she did not notice. Luckily for him, she was half-focused on cooking the food.

"It's, um, not a big deal," she glanced over at her brothers and then back to him. "I'm just finishing up breakfast. Do you like eggs and bacon?"

"I am fine with anything, Iris."

"Okay...good...I might've burned the eggs a little..." She turned around to check on the meat she was cooking, frowning when she saw it. "And the bacon..."

Iris quickly made up a few plates of the food, placing two in front of her brothers and one down at an empty seat for Loki. He nodded in thanks and took a seat, pulling the food toward him and looking down at it. He had to bite down on his tongue to hold back a scowl. A peasant Asgardian could have done a better job cooking than this girl! But since the polite thing to do would be to eat it, he picked up the eating utensil and began to eat. He glanced sideways at the twins, who were poking at the burned food with their forks, not wanting to even try it.

Skyler glanced at the clock and pretended to look startled. "Oh it's getting late, Iris. Jesse should be here soon to pick us up, you know? We have to get ready. Isn't that right, Shane?"

Shane glanced over at his brother, quickly catching on. "Yeah. I wanted to re-dye my hair before we went out."

The twins stood up, quickly making their way out of the room. Iris sighed, shaking her head and sitting down to eat. "I'm sorry about the food... I am a terrible cook."

Loki finished up some of the meat that was called bacon. "It is not a problem."

Iris swirled the food on her plate with a fork, frowning. "Sometimes I wish my brothers could be a little bit more appreciative, you know?"

Her question struck a spark in his chest. He definitely knew that feeling. He nodded slowly, setting the fork down and folding his hands on the table. Iris stood up suddenly, sighing.

"I have to get started on some homework. Um if you'd like, I can show you how to use the TV...? I mean, unless you know how to use one...?"

"You can show me, if you would like," he said politely, having no idea what a "TV" was.

"Alright. Come with me."

Loki stood up, following the small girl out of the kitchen and into the living room. She ducked down to the floor, reaching underneath the table and pulling out a slim black rectangle with buttons on it. She shoved it at him and he took it, feeling a sudden rush of annoyance.

"Red button is the power button. The arrows are the channels."

Loki looked over at her, waiting for her to elaborate, but she simply gave him an odd look. He supposed this "TV" was common for most mortals. He pressed the red button with his thumb and watched as the black box on the other side of the room lit up.

"Thank you, Iris."

"Anytime," she said just as a bell rang out through the house.

One of the twins zoomed into the room. As soon as he had entered, he had exited through a different door. Loki turned his attention to the moving pictures on the TV. Words flashed across the screen, spelling out "Toddlers in Tiaras". His eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't have time to think about it before someone entered the room. He was a man of average height, messy strands of chestnut-colored hair going out in every direction. He had deep blue eyes, reminding Loki of Thor and nearly causing him to scowl.

"Jesse!" Iris exclaimed, a smile gracing her lips.

The man chuckled, opening his arms as the girl rushed over to hug him. "Hey. Where's Shane?"

"He's right here."

Shane entered the room, leaning against the door frame. "Uhm..." He coughed, glancing between Iris and Jesse.

Iris glared at her brother and pulled back, crossing her arms.

"Iris, could I speak to you for a moment?" Skyler asked suddenly.

Iris sighed, "fine."

She followed her brother out of the room and Loki wondered what they were talking about. He sat down on the little couch and glanced over to Jesse, who was giving him a weird look. Shane simply tugged on the other boy's shoulder to get his attention and muttered, "I'll explain later."

Brother and sister reentered the room, and Loki swore she looked more irritated than when she had left.

"Let's go Jesse. We got a lot to do. See you later," Skyler muttered bitterly.

Jesse waved to Iris and followed her brothers out of the room. A moment later, the door could be heard slamming and Iris let out a huff.

"I have to go get work done," she said curtly, making an exit from the room.

Loki rolled his eyes. She seemed to get angry very easily, just like Thor. He was unsure of what to do beside look at the TV screen, so he turned his attention back to it. The show was strange. A bunch of little girls all dressed up and whining like there was no tomorrow. What a disgrace! If Asgardian children behaved that way, they would surely be punished! All the more reason for him to be ruler...

The show began to get a little boring after a while and he began to get curious about his surroundings. Standing up, he wandered over to a book shelf that was next to the TV, poking through the books that were there. There were many titles such as "The Secret to Great Acting" and "College-level Acting, Book I". He reached out to take one of the books, but quickly retracted his hand as he heard Iris's voice.

"Loki, what are you doing?"

He dropped his hand to his side, turning around to see the girl. "I apologize. I merely wanted to read a book."

"No, no, it's fine... Actually I came in here because I sort of need your help with something..."

"Of course. What is it that you need help with?"

"Well I'm sort of doing this play for my acting class at college and I need help rehearsing... Usually Skyler or Shane would help me, but since they're not back..."

Acting? That was rather interesting... She didn't seem like the type. It made him wonder a little bit about the plays here on Midgard. "I can help. What is it you need me to do?"

Iris handed him a small blue booklet that was already flipped open to a certain page. "Can you just read all the lines besides my character, Juliet's?"

Loki nodded, mentally sighing. He looked down at the booklet, a little surprised to see text that was familiar to him.

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as a winged messenger of heaven, unto the white, upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." The words rolled off his tongue like velvet.

Iris took a deep breath. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

She paused for a moment, looking to the ceiling and thinking. "Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou at thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, no face, nor any other part belonging to a man... O be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself.

"Phew! Thank you, Loki. That part I always mess up..."

Loki nodded, actually finding the Midgardian theater not all that different from the Asgardian theater. "Is that all you need from me?"

"Yes. I'm going to make lunch. Should be ready in a little bit." She smiled, taking the booklet from him and exiting the room happily. Loki did not want to succumb to the boredom he had when he was left alone with the TV, so he followed Iris into the kitchen. Iris glanced back at him, heading over to a large white box and opening it. She pulled out some containers filled with food items and set them down on the table.

"Just leftovers," she mumbled, scooping the noodles he had eaten from last night onto two plates she pulled out.

"I am more than grateful for anything you offer me."

She laughed. "You've told me that a lot already."

She plopped the plates in a large black box and pushed some numbers on it. Not too long afterwards, the machine beeped and she pulled the plates out. "Here." she gave him one of the plates and fished out a fork from a nearby drawer.

He accepted both and sat down. Iris sat down across from him and began to eat. They ate in silence for a few moments before Iris spoke up.

"So what's your family like? Why didn't they take you in?"

Loki froze for a moment, studying her expression. She just seemed genuinely curious. It was that innocent curiosity that made him decide to tell her. Setting down his fork, he folded his hands on the table.

"My family...does not understand me-" he started carefully, only to be interrupted by a comment from her.

"-welcome to the club."

He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from snapping at her for interrupting. "My mother is...kind..." It was true. He liked his mother the most out of his ex-family. "My brother is...well he is rather dumb and arrogant... And my father...he's judgmental."

Iris nodded slowly. "Sounds kind of like my family...minus the judgmental father...my dad just doesn't understand why I do what I do..."

Loki looked down at the table. _Sounds like Odin..._

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**lyanna- Thank you :D I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Hopefully the next update won't take as long.  
**

**Toyroys- Thanks :D Sorry for the wait!  
**

**Dr. Huff-Puff- Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it!  
**

**M.G. Fisher- Thanks! I'm definitely going to complete.  
**

**I'm going to kick myself later for adding Shakespeare into this... I have absolutely no understanding of it...but it's a popular play, right? Ugh I know nothing about theater xD Well if you lovely folks out there could help me with the Shakespeare thing, that would be amazing. This chapter is a lot shorter than the other two, which were around three thousand words. Although I guess this chapter is only five-hundred words less. Lol, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will hopefully soon have another chapter up :D**

**Mo  
**


End file.
